Zootopia
Zootopia (named Zootropolis in some countries) is an upcoming 2016 computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It will be co-directed by Byron Howard (Bolt and Tangled), Rich Moore (Wreck-It Ralph) and Jared Bush (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero), and produced by Clark Spencer (Lilo & Stitch, Bolt and Wreck-It Ralph), and will be the 55th animated feature in the Disney Animated Canon. It will be released on March 4, 2016. Plot The modern mammal metropolis of Zootopia is a city like no other. Comprised of habitat neighborhoods like ritzy Sahara Square and frigid Tundratown, it's a melting pot where humanoid mammals from every environment live together—a place where no matter what you are, from the biggest elephant to the smallest shrew, you can be anything. However, the city is separated into classes, where they face prejudice based on preconceived notions about their species. But when optimistic Officer Judy Hopps arrives, she discovers that being the first bunny on a police force of big, tough animals isn't so easy, as she was sidelined into a boring career meter maid because she’s the first rabbit in the police force. Determined to prove herself, she jumps at the opportunity to crack a case of a missing otter, even if it means partnering with a fast-talking, scam-artist fox, Nick Wilde, to solve the mystery. Cast *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps *Shakira as Gazelle *TBA as Flash *Alan Tudyk as TBA *Katie Lowes as TBA Production On August 9, 2013, Disney announced at the D23 Expo that director Byron Howard (Bolt, Tangled) is directing an animals' world comedy-adventure film with a working title Zootopia from Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film is scripted by Jared Bush, is scheduled for a March 2016 release. Jason Bateman was reportedly in talks to voice a character in the film. According to Howard, Zootopia will be different from other animal anthropomorphic films, where animals either live in the natural world or in the human world. The concept, where animals live in a modern world designed by animals, was well received by chief creative officer John Lasseter, who lifted Howard "in the air like a baby Simba," when he proposed the idea for the film. In March 2015, it was revealed that Rich Moore (Wreck-It Ralph) had been added as a director of the film, in addition to Jared Bush (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) as co-director, and that the film's plot had been revised. As announced in 2013, the original plot would have featured a fast-talking fox named Nick Wilde, who goes on the run after being framed for a crime he didn't commit. Zootopia's top cop named Lieutenant Judy Hopps, is hot on his tail, but when both become targets of a conspiracy, they're forced to team up and discover even natural enemies can become best friends. On May 6, 2015, Bateman and Ginnifer Goodwin had been respectively cast as Nick Wilde and Lieutenant Judy Hopps in the film. The filmmakers chose Bateman because they wanted an actor who could bring "a funny yet heartfelt side" with "a wily, dry-witted sort of voice." Bateman described his character as "a crafty, sarcastic schemer," remarking similarity to many of his roles he was doing since he was 12. "I foolishly said, 'What kind of voice do you guys want me to do?' And they just looked at me like I was an idiot and said, 'Just do what you do. Just talk.'" Commenting on Goodwin's pick, Moore said that she brought "very centered sweetness, tremendous heart and a great sense of humor," describing her character as "a little Pollyanna mixed with Furiosa." Goodwin viewed her character as a little emotional at times, but not as someone who should be underestimated. "People mistake kindness for naivete or stupidity, and she is a good girl through and through. But she's not a dumb bunny." Music On July 25, 2015, the composer started to compose the music score for Zootopia. In addition to her voice role of Gazelle, the biggest pop star in Zootopia, Shakira will also contribute to the film an original song, entitled "Try Everything", which will be written by Sia and Stargate. Trivia *On the teaser poster, there are several animal parodies of real-life companies: **Lululemmings - Lululemon **Just Zoo It - Just Do It, Nike's famous slogan **Preyda - Prada **Bearberry - Burberry Category:Zootopia Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Disney Theatrical Films Category:Disney animated films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:2016 films